candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candies
Candies are the main item in Candy Crush Saga. There are Regular Candies, which come in six different colors, and have the same effect, and Special Candies, which are created by forming special configurations, and each one have their own effect. Regular candies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 in a row to turn them into points. The several different colors and shapes are: *'Red' - Jelly Bean *'Orange' - Lozenge *'Yellow' - Lemon Drop *'Green' - Square *'Blue' - Lollipop Head *'Purple' - Cluster Special Candies Striped Candy *'Appearance:' Horizontal or vertical white stripes on a regular candy. *'Effect:' Clears an entire row or column, depending on the direction of the stripes. *'Formation:' 4 regular candies in a row. The most common special candy, often created accidentally through cascades. *Vertical striped candies are useful in ingredient levels if they are in the same column as the ingredient(s). Wrapped Candy *'Appearance:' A regular candy in a same-colored square wrapper. *'Effect:' Clears the surrounding 8 candies, activates twice. *'Formation:' 5 regular candies in a T, L or + shape. Color Bomb *'Appearance:' Chocolate ball coated with sprinkles. *'Effect:' When switched with a regular candy, it will clear all candies of that color from the board. *When switched with a striped candy it will turn all candies of that color into striped candy *When switched with a wrapped candy, it will remove all candies of that color from the board. Once the board settles, it will then remove all candies of another color from the board. *When switched with another color bomb, it will clear ALL candy on the board. *'Formation:' 5 in a row. Jelly Fish *'Appearance:' A candy fish. Colors vary. *'Effect:' Creates 3 Jelly Fish that target and eat one random candy each, activating special candies if they are targeted. *'Formation:' Either bought in the Yeti Shop, or created during the Sugar Crush after Jelly Block levels, where each move that you have left becomes 3 Fish. Coconut Wheel *'Appearance:' Pink coconut Wheel with a licorice center. *'Effect:' When switched with a regular candy, continues on in that direction, clearing all candies from its path. Also converts the first 3 candies to Striped Candies. *'Formation:' Bought in the Yeti Shop, and appears on start screen in later levels. Combinations Special candies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Striped Candy Effect: Activates a Striped Candy in the direction of the swipe, and a perpendicular Striped Candy on the position at the end of the swipe. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Wrapped Candy Effect: Becomes a "giant candy" and clears 3 rows and 3 columns in a cross formation. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Color Bomb Effect: Transforms all candies of that color to Striped Candy, then activates them all. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Creates 3 striped fish which convert any eaten candy into Striped Candies and activates them. Candy A: Striped Candy Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Causes the Coconut Wheel to warp around the screen, reappearing on the other side, going in the same direction. Converts a whole row / column of candies into Striped Candy. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Wrapped Candy Effect: A mass explosion created. Clears 24 candies (5x5 grid) around each Wrapped Candy, also causes all other candies to appear to be pushed back by the blasts. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Color Bomb Effect: Activates the Color Bomb twice, the second color selected is random. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Creates 3 wrapped jelly fish which convert any eaten candy into Wrapped Candies and activates them. Candy A: Wrapped Candy Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Causes the Coconut Wheel to warp around the screen, reappearing on the other side, going in the same direction. Converts a whole row / column of candies into Wrapped Candies. Candy A: Color Bomb Candy B: Color Bomb Effect: Clears the entire board of candies. Does not affect blockers except Licorice X. Candy A: Color Bomb Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Creates 3 color bomb jelly fish which convert any eaten candy into another jelly fish and activates them. Candy A: Color Bomb Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Converts a whole row / column of candies into Striped Candy and activates them. This effect is the same with the Coconut Wheel to Striped Candy and Coconut Wheel to Coconut Wheel combinations. Candy A: Jelly Fish Candy B: Jelly Fish Effect: Combines 2 mix Double Candy A: Coconut Wheel Candy B: Coconut Wheel Effect: Converts the entire row or column to Striped Candy, then does it again after they all have been activated. The Striped Candy always face the opposite way that the Coconut Wheels did (horizontally vs vertically). This is similar to combining 2 Color bombs, but it does it twice, and it only affects candies. Candy Crush Trivia *Green and blue candies are the only candies to never be left out of a level. Category:Elements